Target!
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Kepala sekolah sedang baik. kelas 3 E dapat kesempatan rekreasi lagi! dan para lelaki sedang penasaran tingkat tinggi bagaimana cara Karma memikat wanita :D
**Yo Minna ^^/**

 **Kali ini saya bawakan hidangan sisipan*plak**

 **Padahal it's time sama after timenya belum selesai. Hehehe… ini hanya fic selingan. Jadi ga terlalu serius.. mungkin. Nah, selamat menikmati karya Amaya yang diadaptasi dari manga keren karya Yusei Matsui ini. Warning: mungkin OOC dan Fem Nagi ^^/**

Semester lainnya, liburan lainnya. Masih dikelas 3 E dengan segala diskriminasi sosialnya, mereka kembali mendapat jatah berlibur. Entah kebijakan apa yang dibuat oleh kepala sekolah yang baik sekali memberi kesempatan berlibur sekali lagi. Dan kali ini bersetting disebuah penginapan yang biasa-biasa saja.

" Bohohoho~ kenapa? Kenapa sensei tidak bisa ikut ke onsen bersama kalian?" Koro sensei nampak melepaskan wig hitam panjangnya.

" Datte, kalau kau ikut kami khawatir air kolam itu akan mengeras karena tubuhmu yang aneh itu, sensei!" Terang Kurahashi. Para wanita menatap Kurahashi tidak percaya.

 _" Itu yang kau pikirkan?!"_

" Lagipula, sensei ingin ke onsen bersama kami? Apa yang akan sensei lakukan?" Hazama menyeringai.

" Nyunya!" Koro sensei tersentak.

" sensei.. kami tidak menyangka.. kau.. kau melakukan itu.. kau melecehkan kami.." Yada mulai berakting.

" Tidak! kalian salah! Sungguh! Sensei hanya.. merasa akan menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sa..NYAAA." Koro sensei melesat saat para wanita mulai menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Para pria yang menyadari adanya keributan dari ruangan sebelah mengangkat alinya heran.

" Mattaku.. apa yang gadis-gadis itu lakukan?" Gumam Isogai.

" Ini kesempatan kita!" Suara Okajima membuat Isogai menoleh heran.

" Kesempatan?" Tanya Isogai. Okajima mengangguk semangat.

" Itona!" Panggil Okajima. Sang pemuda bersurai putih itu muncul –kali ini lewat pintu- dengan sebuah monitor kecil di tangannya.

" Etto.. apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya sugino. Okajima tersenyum.

" sudah jelas bukan? Operasi penelitian dimulai!" Pandunya.

" Ou!" seru mereka yang sudah terhasut pikiran kotor Okajima.

" Hahaha -_- penelitian.. ya?" Gumam Sugino.

" Hei, isogai! Ayo!" ajak Maehara. Isogai mengangkat tangannya.

" Pass! Aku kembali saja." Ujarnya sambil berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya. Disusul Sugino dan Karma.

" Kau tidak ikut mereka, Karma?" Tanya Isogai. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Tidak. membosankan." Jawab Karma. Dalam hati ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan para wanita itu kalau tau teman-temannya berniat mengintai kegiatan mandi mereka?

" Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kartu?" Usul Sugino.

" Sou! Sou!" Timpal Isogai.

" Kau ikut, Karma?" Tanya Isogai lagi. Karma tersenyum.

" Tak masalah." Jawabnya mereka kembali berjalan. Isogai dan Sugino nampak semangat membahas pertandingan melawan 3A kemarin Karma hanya mengekor dibelakang. Ia berjalan diam sampai matanya menangkap surai biru yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Karma-kun? Isogai, Sugino? Kalian tidak ke onsen?" Tanyanya. Isogai, Sugino dan Karma menggeleng.

" Oh.. kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Sepertinya yang lain sudah menunggu. Jaa." Pamit Nagisa. Kemudian ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh.

" Karma-kun, doushite?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kau boleh kesana satu jam lagi." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengernyit heran.

" Betul! Saat ini onsen sedang dalam persiapan perang lebih baik kau menunggu di kamarmu. Ini saran dari kami sebagai temanmu." Timpal sugino. Nagisa menatap bingung. Ia bisa melihat ketegasan pada wajah Isogai dan Sugino. Pada wajah Karma dia bisa melihat.. entahlah. Karma memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Isogai dan Sugino tau Nagisa bukan seperti gadis lainnya. Hidup dari kecil bersama sang ayah tidak membuatnya benar-benar feminine. Ia tak terbiasa menggunakan rok. Bahkan Nagisa menggunakan seragam laki-laki kesekolah. Si gender ini benar-benar membuat orang bingung dan patah harapan. Kenapa? Karena banyak orang yang tertarik dengan wajah manisnya namun harus menyimpan itu semua melihat tampilan Nagisa yang seperti lelaki. Intinya, gendernya selalu diragukan. Apalagi Nagisa lebih sering bergabung dengan Sugino dan Karma yang jelas laki-lakinya. Namun karena kepolosannya itulah Nagisa menjadi mascot berharga yang harus dilindungi dari perburuan liar.

" Baiklah.. mungkin kubatalkan saja." Jawab Nagisa. Ketiga laki-laki – coret- kedua laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sahabat mereka ini akan terlindungi dari kebejatan Okajima dan kawan- kawan.

" Jadi, kau akan kembali kekamarmu?" Tanya Sugino. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami? Kami akan memainkan kartu." Usul Karma dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat balon meletus seketika. Nagisa facepalm.

" Tidak Karma-kun.. terimakasih. Akan menjadi gossip yang merepotkan jika aku harus berkunjung ke kamar para laki-laki." Jawab Nagisa.

" ah, betul juga!" Isogai menepuk tangannya. Seakan baru ingat bahwa itu terdengar absurd.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu! Jangan ragu untuk memanggil kami kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi!" Pamit Isogai. Nagisa tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kelain arah.

SKIP TIME..

Isogai dan kedua temannya sedang asyik memakan kacang kulit sambil mengobrol saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang penuh kehororan.

" He-hei.. doushite?" Tanya Isogai. Maehara melangkah masuk dengan benjolan dikepalanya.

" iie.. " Jawabnya tak bersemangat. Kemudian menyusul wajah-wajah lainnya yang dipenuhi cedera. Okajima nampak yang paling parah. Seakan sudah siap untuk dimasukkan kedalam tanah.

" Sou.. sepertinya rencana kalian tidak berjalan lancar, ne?" Tanya Sugino.

" Tapi… kenapa wajah Itona baik-baik saja?" Tunjuk Sugino. Yang lain hanya melempar tatapan kesalnya pada Itona.

" Karena aku tidak bersalah." Jawab itona datar.

 _" Tidak bersalah bagaimana? Jelas kau yang menciptakan alat dan membawanya!"_ PIkir para lelaki. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan umpatan itu. Karena percuma berbicara didepan Itona.

" Hahaha.. baiklah, kita lupakan saja dan bersenang-senang." Isogai berusaha menghibur.

" hmm.. bersenang-senang ya? Sou! Bagaimana kalau game kejujuran?" Usul Maehara.

" Game kejujuran? Ah, seperti anak smp saja!" Ejek Terasaka. Semua memandang terasaka heran. Bukannya mereka memang masih smp?

" Baiklah, Truth or dare!" Teriak Okajima. Terdengar erangan dimana-mana.

" Tidak boleh menolak!" Kali ini suara Yoshida. Mereka pun duduk melingkar.

" Nah.. aku akan memutar botolnya!" Seru Okajima. Botol berputar dan berhenti tepat kearah Maehara.

" Argh!" Erang Maehara.

" Truth or dare?" Tanya Okajima.

" Truth!" Jawab Maehara.

" Aku! Aku mau bertanya!" sambar Okajima.

" Jawab siapa gadis yang kau sukai! Bukan kau sukai untuk sekedar kau ajak kencan." Todong Okajima. Maehara mendengus kesal. Dalam beberapa kesempatan ia selalu berhasil mengelabui teman-temannya jika pertanyaannya macam itu. Tapi pertanyaan Okajima terlalu lengkap untuk dikelabui.

" Hinata." Jawab Maehara. Terdengar tarikan nafas. Kaget.

" Hi.. hinata okano?" Tanya para murid – coret karma dan isogai-

" Um! Ah sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Sekarang aku yang memutar!" Botol itu berputar dan mengarah ke chiba.

" Truth." Jawab Chiba cepat.

" same question!" Ucap Maehara. Semua menoleh kearah chiba yang nampak berdebat dengan sesuatu di kepalanya.

" Err.. kalian tau.. itu.. aku tidak.."

" argh! Chiba!" Teriak teman-temannya.

" Hayami." Jawab Chiba akhirnya. Mereka mengerjapkan matanya.

" Sudah kuduga." Gumam entah siapa. Kemudian permainan itu berlanjut dengan beberapa korban selanjutnya. Okajima harus menceritakan dengan jujur apa penyebab ia tergila-gila dengan hal berbau mesum. Terasaka harus mengakui didepan teman-temannya bahwa yang membuat nyalinya ciut adalah Karma yang menyeringai ( Dan langsung diejek habis-habisan oleh Karma). Semua memilih Truth sejauh ini. sampai akhirnya botol itu mengarah pada si iblis merah.

" Hmm.. Dare!" Jawab Karma. Semua mata menoleh.

" Dare? Kau yakin?" Tanya Isogai. Karma mengangguk.

" Lagipula aku bosan dengan truth. Kalian tidak ada yang berani bermain dare." Ejek Karma. Para murid terdiam. Bukan karena sakit hati oleh omongan Karma. Tapi memikirkan dare apa yang cocok untuk Karma. Karma tersenyum.

" Kalian terlalu pusing. Pikirkan dua dare dan aku akan menjalankannya dengan senang hati." Para murid bertambah kaget. Bahkan Itona harus menjatuhkan remote controlnya saking kagetnya. Para murid pun langsung membentuk lingkaran lain untuk berdiskusi. Setelah beberapa menit saling berdebat, Karma bisa melihat kepala mereka mengangguk tanda sebuah kesepakatan sudah disusun.

" Yang pertama, kau harus mengatakan pada salah satu gadis yang kau sukai bahwa kau menyukainya." Maehara menunjuk Karma. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Hmm~ gadis yang disukai ya?" Karma nampak berfikir.

" Yang kedua, kau harus membuatnya menerima cintamu!" Ujar Okajima bersemangat. Mereka semua bersemangat lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah Karma harus menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Hanya saja mereka penasaran seperti apa Akabane Karma menaklukkan wanita. Bagaimana caranya? Karena mereka ingat betul –bahkan Nagisa sebagai sahabat Karma- Karma tak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis manapun.

" Kau nampak bingung, Karma~" Ejek Terasaka.

" Setidaknya tak sebingung dirimu kalau kau yang mendapatkan darenya." Balas Karma.

" Kau bingung siapa targetmu kali ini?" Tanya Sugino. Karma hanya diam.

" Bukankah di perjalanan ke kyoto kau bilang kau tertarik pada Okuda?" Isogai mengingatkan. Karma menjentikkan jarinya.

" hmm.. mungkin dia." Jawabnya santai. Yang lain hanya menatap Karma sweatdrop. Jadi Karma memang benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan special untuk para gadis?

" Nah, kapan aku berangkat?" Tanya Karma. Yang lain menoleh.

" Sekarang!" ujar yang lain serempak.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Eh?" Nagisa melebarkan matanya saat ujung botol cat kuku itu mengarah padanya.

" Dare!" Nakamura menjawab mewakili Nagisa yang kini tengah dibekap dengan tangan Nakamura. Nagisa menarik tangan Nakamura dan menatapnya protes.

" Ayolah Nagisa… aku bosan dengan truth!" Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa tertawa datar. Kalau memang ia bosan, kenapa pula Nagisa yang harus jadi korban? Namun melihat wajah teman-temanya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, Nagisa menghela nafas berat.

" Baiklah.. asal kau tak menyuruhku memakai hal-hal aneh." Jawab Nagisa.

" Yatta!" Teriak mereka. Kemudian Nagisa bisa merasakan sekelilingnya menggelap. Ia bisa melihat seringaian ganas dari setiap temannya. Nagisa menelan ludah. Firasatnya buruk.

" Nah.. kalau begitu… darenya, kau harus mempraktikkan pelajaran dari bitch sensei yang hanya diajarkan padamu waktu itu!"Ucap Nakamura. Nagisa memucat.

" E-eh? Dengan kalian?" Tanya Nagisa polos.

"Tentu saja tidak! kau akan kami antarkan ke kamar anak laki-laki dan kau pilih saja disana." Nakamura tertawa nista. Nagisa facepalm.

" Ugh.." Nagisa merasa seketika ia lelah.

" si-siapa?" Tanya Nagisa.

" hmm.. kau bisa memilih… Maehara? Atau Isogai! Atau Itona! Asal jangan Okajima." Nakamura menatap Nagisa serius. Nagisa bergidik. Tentu saja tanpa diingatkan ia akan menjauh dari Okajima. Nagisa menghela Nafas.

" Baiklah." Ucapnya pasrah. Kemudian para gadis itu menggiring Nagisa keluar Kamar. Nagisa masih sibuk berfikir siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk mendemokan pelajaran dari Bitch sensei tempo dulu. Para gadis asyik menerka siapa pria yang akan mendapat hadiah dari Nagisa sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Para gadis berhenti berjalan. Begitu juga dengan para pria.

" Eh? Kenapa kalian berjalan berombongan seperti itu?" Tanya Sugino.

" Kalian juga.. apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" todong Yada penuh kecurigaan.

" i..iee.. kami hanya mau mengantar Karma." Jawab mereka. Para gadis mengernyit. Karma? Diantar? Karma menatap Nagisa yang nampak sibuk berfikir.

" Ne, Nagisa~ sepertinya kau serius sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Karma heran. Nagisa menatap Karma.

 _Karma.._

 _Akabane Karma.._

 _Karma-kun…_

" Nah.. dimana Oku,-" Ucapannya terhenti saat Nagisa –yang entah sudah sejak kapan- berdiri didepannya dan menghapus jarak diantar keduanya. Karma bisa merasakan bibir Nagisa dengan lembut mendorong bibirnya. Kedua kubu membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Nagisa mulai memainkan jurus rahasianya: Lidah. Karma menanggapi itu dengan santai. Ia bahkan tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan memilih menikmatinya. Satu menit dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Nagisa melepas ciumannya dan menyapukan punggung telapak tangannya ke bibirnya.

" Go..gomen, Karma-kun. Itu.. itu dare dan.. aku melihatmu.. lalu.." Nagisa terdiam seketika saat Karma menutup mulut Nagisa dengan tangannya.

" aku merubah targetku. " Ucap Karma dengan seringai yang membuat para laki-laki tau maksudnya. Maksudnya, ' dekati dia atau kalian akan menyesal.' Lalu tanpa peringatan Karma kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Rasa kaget karena Karma balas menciumnya belum reda hingga Karma berbicara dibibirnya.

" Mau menjadi milikku?" Tawar Karma. Nagisa memerah. Melihat itu Karma tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu kau milikku, Nagisa~" Karma kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Karma bisa merasakan senyuman Nagisa. Nagisa perlahan menutup matanya.

" Err... itu… jamnya…" Isogai mengingatkan. Para pria masih ternganga – kecuali Isogai yang berfikir bagaimana caranya menghentikan kericuhan itu- Mereka akhirnya tau bahwa mereka jauh tertinggal beberapa tingkatan dengan Karma dalam masalah ini. Akabane Karma mendapat nilai sempurna dimata mereka. Dari sisi fisik, kekuatan, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan membuat wanita bertekuk lutut. Bahkan Maehara yang memang ahli dalam masalah seperti itu mengaku kalah dengan Karma. Such a perfect person he is! disisi lain, Para gadis nampak menonton dengan takjub. Tak menyangka bahwa Nagisa akan mencium Karma. Yang memang dari segi wajah berada diurutan teratas. Hanya saja tak satupun yang mau menjadi korban kebosanannya dikala suntuk kan? Dan Nagisa memilihnya. Kemudian Karma mengatakan Nagisa adalah miliknya. Hanya satu arti dari ini semua.. OTP BARU DI KELAS! Nakamura nampak sibuk memotret.

" Ah~ mimpi indah~ mimpi indah~."

Karma melepas ciumannya dan menatap Nagisa dalam.

" Oyasumi." Karma mencium kepala Nagisa. Semua mata melotot horror. Semua orang merasa rahang mereka akan copot. Karma berlaku lembut! Sedangkan Nagisa menunduk malu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya, tapi Karma berhasil membuatnya berfikiran:

 _" Kalau ada satu orang yang harus kucium, maka orang itu adalah Karma-kun."_

Dan tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa sang gurita kuning ternyata tengah menonton acara dadakan itu sedari tadi dengan menempel dilangit-langit. Tentakelnya memegang buku, bolpoin dan kamera.

" Nurufufufufufu~ Naru hodo.. naru hodo.."

\- **END**

 **Nyahahaa… fic ini nista sekali! Author Cuma sedang mengingat kerjaan Author dulu yang senengnya digeret main truth or dare. Dan rata-rata pada milih truth semua soalnya tantangannya pasti aneh-aneh! Author jadi mikir deh.. kalau Karma dapet dare kira-kira disuruh apa ya? Kalau ada Nagisa mungkin disuruh Cosplay kali ya :D**

 **Arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca. Silahkan fic ini bebas dikomentari. Hehehe.. mau lewat PM atau lewat Kotak review dibawah ini ^^/**

 **Jaa ne!**


End file.
